


The Resolve to Change Fate

by buttercupsforbreakfast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic and Science, chara dreemurr but make it science, science and void shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupsforbreakfast/pseuds/buttercupsforbreakfast
Summary: What happens when memories fade away, and a whole part of your life is missing? Who told you to stop, and who inspired you to change reality?(you know what this is -and if you dont then you might as well stay-)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Entry Number 0

"CHARA."

THAT IS QUITE THE FITTING NAME, the doctor says under his breath, looking at the child shyly hiding behind their father's huge cape. Their pale hands tighten around the fabric, bright red eyes staring back at him. 

King Asgore nods. "Chara Dreemurr, that is. The newest addition to our family."

THEY DO NOT SEEM LIKE ONE TO SPEAK.

"Well, they did fall recently."

THEY FELL...?

"Indeed. They were lucky our son found them soon after."

The doctor leans to the side to catch a glimpse of the small child. They stare back, unevenly cut bangs obscuring the faint wounds on their face. Gaster frowns.

THEY ARE WOUNDED.

Asgore sighs. "Tori's magic could only do so much."

AND I ASSUME  
THIS IS THE REASON  
YOU BROUGHT THEM TO ME.

"In this world of monsters, you are the only one who has knowledge about humans' inner workings, Wing Dings."

I SUPPOSE SO.

Gaster simply extends a boney hand down at the kid.

COME FORTH, CHILD.

Chara hesitates and backs away slowly. Asgore turns around, kneeling down to the child's height. He gives them a soft smile.

"Now now, there is nothing to be afraid of. Although our dear Doctor may look quite.... intimidating, I can assure you he is a good man, and does not intend to harm you."

Chara doesn't seem convinced.

"You do trust me, do you not?"

"..." The child nods.

"Then, you trust I would never do a thing to bring you harm."

After a moment of silence, Chara steps out on their own, and is gently pushed in the doctor's direction. Gaster takes the child along the paths, and Chara holds on to his sleeve. The fabric they're holding is thick and quite heavy; they know this is a laboratory coat. Chara hasn't really been to a doctor before, so they don't know what a doctor should look like. Still, they've watched movies, and "Dr. Gaster" fits all the criteria for a slightly unhinged scientist character. Tall, cold, distant, carries himself with an oddly proper posture.

When they get there, Chara finds it quite underwhelming. Whatever Chara was expecting, it certainly wasn't a small building in the middle of Hotland, with bright lighting and calm ambience; a small desk in the corner of the room, sitting beside one of those weird examination tables. Gaster seems to know the child perhaps wanted something more amusing, as he raises a browbone when the kid looks up at him.

IS SOMETHING WRONG, CHILD? 

Chara shakes their head.

WELL THEN, he says, gesturing at the table and pulling a notepad and a pen from his lab coat pocket. TAKE A SEAT.

The human takes a deep breath as they heed Dr Gaster's orders. They stiffly pull themself up on the examination table, their eyes ahifting around nervously as they tap the surface at their sides. Gaster turns around to look at them, and the kid struggles to meet his eyes.

I WILL NOW LOOK AT YOUR FACE,  
YES? he asks, holding a few bandages and bandaids in his hand.

Chara nods, pushing hair off their pale face. They reveal bruises beside their mouth and on their forehead, where blood had been wiped away but is now resurfacing. The doctor sighs.

QUITE A FALL.... the man mumbles under his breath, cleaning the wounds before carefully placing bandaids on the areas. Chara doesn't tell him the wounds don't come from the fall.

NOW, he starts again, taking the child's arm.

Oddly, they flinch and pull away. Gaster tilts his head.

WILL YOU ROLL UP YOUR SLEEVES, PERHAPS?

Chara doesn't speak, but instead shakes their head frantically. Gaster pauses.

ARE THERE RECENT WOUNDS?

"..." They shake their head again.

VERY WELL THEN. He moves on to the bruises on their legs. And the room is silent for a few minutes.

MAY I ASK  
HOW IS IT THAT YOU FELL.

They gulp. "I tripped," they answer quietly.

AH. SO YOU DO SPEAK.

"Mhm."

YOU TRIPPED.  
IT IS RATHER  
IDIOTIC.

Chara's arms fold over their chest, shielding themself. They decide to change the subject.

"What...do you do here?"

Gaster looks up at them, then back down at attending their wounds.

SCIENCE.

"What type...of science?"

He huffs, standing back up.

I LIKED YOU BETTER  
WHEN YOU REMAINED SILENT.

"..."

AS SUCH.  
YOU MAY NOW RETURN  
TO KING ASGORE.  
HE SHOULD BE WAITING  
OUTSIDE.

Chara looks down at themself. Their wounds have been neatly patched up, and they didn't feel a thing. A faint smile crosses their features as they hop off the table and head for the door. They stop and look back at Gaster. He motions for them to leave.

RUN ALONG NOW, "CHARA".

They don't move, instead looking up and down at the scientist.

NOW, I SAY, he repeats, in a more demanding tone.

Chara heads out the door.


	2. There Is A Man Here

Chara doesn't like Hotland. They didn't the first time they came, and they certainly don't now. Still, they walk the scorching floors alone, hot air bubbling from the volcanic activity below them, seeping through their clothes and remaining trapped there, encapsulating Chara in a bundle of heat. Or perhaps they're exaggerating.

Its worse that the problem is solvable; the only thing they need to do is rid of their sweater. Yet, they find it quite comfortable even in the overwhelming heat. Having their arms exposed with only one layer of clothing makes them feel vulnerable and itchy, wanting to rub their arms together until their own skin stops tormenting their senses. They figure its still not a long way there, and indeed it isn't. It takes only a bit, getting lost for a brief moment in the wavering identical paths of solid rock until they find someone to accurately point the way. After that, they find themself at the huge metal door in a manner of minutes. They notice the doorbell is too high for them to reach, so they knock loudly instead. Three times.

The tall, skeleton man opens the door.

...AH.  
IF IT ISN'T  
KING ASGORE'S CHILD.  
HOW LONG  
HAS IT BEEN.  
PERHAPS, A MONTH?

The doctor looks annoyed, almost angered at the child's presence. His hand tightens slightly around the edge of the door. He's blocking the way in, and stepping in the way of Chara peeking inside. He frowns.

"CARRIE",  
WAS IT?

"Chara," they correct quickly, shifting their feet.

HM.

He ponders silently.

AND WHAT IS IT  
THAT YOU WISH?

He says it with a tone of impatience, tapping his thick black shoe rhythmically on the ground. Chara wipes away the sweat on their forehead, tugging up and down at their sleeves. They think they should have prepared a script for this.

"I-I...Well," they start silently. "I just wanted...to see the uh- the science thing and-"

The doctor's eyes widen.

THE  
"SCIENCE THING".

"Yes! Uhm... Asriel told me that...you did cool stuff down here and he said...he said I would like it."

I SEE.

Chara's expression lights up, their eyes widening. Gaster's motions become stiff, as if he were overcome by sudden anger.

WELL,  
YOU WOULD IN FACT  
NOT. LIKE IT, he snaps back, immediately shutting the door in the human's face.

Chara stands before the metal door, bewildered. It takes a moment to process what happened, their expression shifting from sadness to disappointment to confusion and to anger. They huff, pouting to themself in the raging heat. The fact the doctor had shut the entrance like that, it makes them far more curious than they were before. They would get inside, and they would see what WAS inside.

They lean harshly against the door, sliding down into a sitting position.

And they wait.

And after what feels like hours (and possibly are, since Chara is starting to grow hungry), the door slides open once more, letting Chara fall backwards onto the floor with a shriek. They look up at Gaster standing above them, his expression more ticked off than he had been before.

YOU ARE  
A VERY STUBBORN INDIVIDUAL.

Chara doesn't know what to say at this. Gaster seems to throw a small fit of his own, muttering bad words to himself and kicking at the air slightly, before he regains his composure and looks down at Chara again, who is now standing.

PERHAPS  
IF YOU COME BACK  
THE NEXT DAY.  
I SHALL  
LET YOU INSIDE  
AND ALLOW YOU  
TO OBSERVE  
"THE SCIENCE THING".

He says this thinking Chara won't come back the next day. Or if they did, that they would give up after denying the entrance for a few days.

Instead, he finds himself listening to those three solid knocks on the door the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

Until finally, seething with rage, he scowls under his breath, sighs, rubbing his temples.

IF I LET YOU IN ONCE  
WILL YOU  
STOP BOTHERING  
MY PROCEDURES?

Chara nods in response, a curious smile perking on their features. Gaster hates it.

THEN,  
I SUPPOSE  
YOU MAY COME  
INSIDE.

The human child breathes out excitedly.

"Really?"

YES.  
BUT YOU MUST  
STEP IN,  
BEFORE I REGRET  
MY CHOICES.

"...Oh." Chara nods, quietly stepping inside before Gaster.


End file.
